Użytkownik:Dirrii/Majtki w kratkę
Piszę jeszcze raz...;__; Nellie — klacz, jednorożec. Ponyfikcja Di. Urodziła się w Manehattanie, obecnie mieszka w Fillydelphii, gdzie wykonuje swoją pracę zawodową jako lektor. Jej pasją jest motoryzacja, kiedyś chciałaby zostać najsławniejszym kierowcą rajdowymMarzenia ;-;. Niektórzy mówią na nią: Nela, Nel, Nelson, Nellia lub Ne. ---- Obecnie nie zajmuje miejsca w najdłuższych stronach http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png. Powstanie 'Wygląd' Początkowo Ne miała być żółtym pegazem, o pomarańczowej grzywie i niebieskich oczach. Miała być malarką, która zarabiała na życie malując portrety innych kucyków. Owa wersja trzymała się dość długo. Ogólnie nigdy mimo głupiego imienia nie wpadłabym na to by ją zmieniać, gdyby nie jeden fakt, który bardzo mnie denerwował - była ona zbyt przeciętna. Żółtych kucyków z pomarańczową grzywą jest naprawdę ogromChociażby Golden Harvest, albo Peachy Pie., a ja chciałam, żeby moja ponysona, chociaż trochę była oryginalna. Postanowiłam dodać jej zielone pasemka i zmienić jej kolor oczu na zielony. Tydzień później dodałam jej także niebieskie pasemka, ale to był kiepski pomysł więc z niego zrezygnowałam. Kiedy więc siedziałam nad wymyślaniem, wymyśliłam, że kuc będzie się nazywać Pistacja. Miała mieć pistacjową sierść, oraz grzywę w jasnej mięcie, z białymi pasemkami i zielonymi oczami. Nigdzie jednak jej nie wykorzystałam, bo mimo tego że kucyk jakoś wyglądał, nie spodobał mi się, z różnych powodów. Więc kolejny pomysł do kosza. Następnym pomysłem była jasno-różowa klacz z jasno-niebieską grzywą i niebieskimi oczami, a na nich mocny makijaż. Miała być aktorką, ale klacz była zbyt kobieca, w ogóle mnie odzwierciedlała, chociaż postanowiłam dać jej szansę. Do końca nie pamiętam ile ją miałam. Trzy, albo cztery dni na pewno. W końcu postanowiłam z niej zrezygnować i pomyśleć nad dobrym wyglądem. Kiedy dostałam nowe kredki (xd) to postanowiłam znowu przysiąść do swojej ponysony. Tym razem miała czerwoną grzywę, zielone oczy i ciemno-beżową sierść. Miała też piegi i 2 kolczyki w uchu. Może i jakoś wyglądała, mimo to nie zostawiłam tego wyglądu. Kiedy sobie tak rozmyślałam na kiblu to wpadłam na pomysł, aby kolor sierści przypominał kolor mojej skóry. Z kolorem grzywy trochę się wahałam, ale postanowiłam dać kolor bordowy. Kolor oczu brązowy, gdyż mam brązowe oczy. I kolczyki, złote, bo jakby inaczej. I do dzisiaj nie chce zmieniać wyglądu mojej ponysony. 'Imię' Na początku Nellie miała na imię Dirrii. Imię było chyba dobre przez pewien etap, bo szybko mi się znudziło, i było zbyt "uniwersalne", jednakże nie miałam pomysłu na lepsze. Następnie, tak jak już pisałam, kuc nazywał się Pistacja ze względu na pistacjową sierść. Ale z racji iż "Pistacja" długo moją ponysoną nie była, imię również się zmieniło. Następnie jasno-różowa klacz, która była aktorką nazywała Dream, następnie zmieniłam jej na Dreamer. Kiedy moja ponyfikcja miała czerwoną grzywę i zielone oczy nazywała się Speedy Car, ale imię...było...dziwne. Następnie, kiedy, jak to wyżej opisałam, zmieniłam jej grzywę na bordową, nazwałam ją Nusa. Obecnie nazywa się Nellie, ponieważ nazywam się Nela, i...tyle ;-;. Wygląd thumb|Oczy Nellie|left Nela wyróżnia się z tłumu, przede wszystkim dzięki swojemu wzrostu. Jest ona bowiem bardzo wysoka jak na swój wiek. Przez to innym kucykom wydaje się, że Nel jest starsza, niż naprawdę. Od niektórych mogła usłyszeć nieraz, że jej wzrost nadaje się na modelkę, ale nigdy nie myślała o tym, ponieważ po prostu ją to nie interesuje. Jej grzywa jest dosyć puchata i mięciutka. Bardzo ją lubi, ale mimo to zawsze chciała mieć długie włosy. Nie zapuszcza ich tylko dlatego, że nie lubi rozczesywać długich grzyw, a jeszcze bardziej nie lubi ich myć. Jej grzywa jest w kolorze bordowym. Matka Nellie mówi, że ma na głowie szopę, i codziennie przypomina jej, gdzie jest grzebień, żeby mogła je rozczesać, mimo to i tak tego nie robi. Oczy są lekko skośne, wyglądem przypominające te u Księżniczki;-; Twilight Sparkle. Mają kolor ciemnego-brązu. Wiele osób mówi, że ma piękny kolor oczu, i wiele osób jej ich zazdrości. Czasami ma lekki makijaż, koloru ciemnej zieleni. Nie ma znaczka. 'Akcesoria' Na ogół klaczka nie nosi akcesorii. W dzieciństwie zbierała bransoletki i naszyjniki, więc w dniu dzisiejszym ma ich naprawdę dużo. Najbardziej przypadła jej do gustu czarna skórzana bransoletka, którą zakłada najczęściej w lato. Uwielbia kapelusze, ale wygląda w nich brzydko, przynajmniej tak sądzi. Na ważne uroczystości zakłada złote kolczyki. Historia 'Narodziny' Nellie urodziła się w samym środku Manehattanu, 19 maja o godzinie 3:24. Matka Neli była elitarną aktorką, jednak jej ojciec - pracował w warsztacie samochodowym. Było to ich 2 dziecko, ponieważ wcześniej mieli tylko o 2 lata starszego od Neli, syna Acelina. Niebo świeciło jasnymi gwiazdami, a księżyc był bardzo duży. Nel płakała trochę, była bardzo zmęczona, więc po paru minutach zasnęła. Długo spała, obudziła się ponieważ była głodna. Za oknem wstało już słońce, tak samo duże jak i księżyc. Amy, matka Nellie, jeszcze spała, ale obudziła się po chwili, nakarmiła beżową klacz i ponownie zasnęła kamiennym snem. Po godzinie przyszedł ojciec Nel, uściskał małą i powiedział "Zrobię wszystko byś miała na imię Nellie". Przez to obudziła się matka Nel, i razem z mężem wybierała dla ich córeczki imię. Amy była za wersją "Zoja"Trauma do końca życia ;__;, jednak ojciec zdania nie zmieniał, cały czas chciał żeby beżowa klacz miała na imię "Nellie". Po 2 godzinach kłótni, ojciec wygrał. Tak minął pierwszy dzień życia Ne. 'Wczesne dzieciństwo' Dzielnica na której mieszkali była dość mała przez co rodzina Neli miała dobre kontakty z sąsiadami. Od rana do wieczora było słychać radosne śmiechy dzieci, które bawiły się na dzielnicy. Mogła zapraszać koleżanki i/lub kolegów do swojego domu kiedy tylko chciała, niestety zawsze po takiej wizycie pozostawał duży bałagan, a to kończyło się w domu awanturą. Kiedy padało, z domu wyjść nie mogła, chociaż uwielbiała stać na deszczu, to było dla niej wspaniałe uczucie. Wtedy też najczęściej lepiła z plasteliny lub malowała z bratem, którego już wtedy kochała bardzo mocno, prawie wcale się nie kłócili. Z kolei kiedy świeciło słońce, Nellie wychodziła na dwór. Ponieważ wtedy była bardzo nieśmiała, prawie w ogóle nie miała przyjaciół, bała się zapytać. Niemniej jednak zaprzyjaźniła się z paroma kucykami, były to 2 klacze: Anea oraz Cloe, i 2 ogiery: Colin i Araon Nie, nie umiem wymyślać imion.. Była to bardzo zgrana paczka, wszędzie razem chodzili i zawsze sobie pomagali. Każdy na podwórku bał się im postawić, a dołączenie do tej grupy przyjaciół było niemalże niemożliwe. "Rządzili" oni wtedy podwórkiem i prawie wszystko mogli robić. Mimo pozorów nie przezywali i nie dokuczali nikomu oraz chcieli żeby na podwórku nikt nie był smutny. Ponadto chętnie zapraszali inne źrebaki do zabawy, ale tak jak wcześniej było napisane dołączenie do tej grupy było niemalże niemożliwe. Kiedy nie mogła spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Rodzice poświęcali jej tyle czasu ile tylko mogli, a kiedy nie mogli poświęcić jej czasu wcale zawozili ją z jej bratem do babci, która tuczyła ich kluseczkami. Kiedy dzieci były bardzo śpiące kładła je spać. Kiedy rodzice mieli wolne, mała Nela zadawała im przeogromną liczbę pytań. Najczęściej były one głupie i dziwne np. "Dlaczego słońce nazywa się słońce?" albo "Jak to jest, że żyjemy?". Rodzice jednak nie denerwowali się z tych pytań, wręcz przeciwnie- śmiali się. Jednak Nellie nie mogła pojąć dlaczego zamiast odpowiedzieć jej na pytanie, oni się śmiali. 'Przedszkole' Pierwsze znajomości i inne zbędne wiadomości ;-; Poza spędzaniem czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Nellie musiała chodzić też do przedszkola. Początkowo jakoś to znosiła, ale wolała spędzać wolny czas właśnie na zabawach z przyjaciółmi. Mimo wszystko chodziła do tego przedszkola ze swoim o 2 lata starszym bratem, ale ten wiadomo wolał się bawić samochodami ze swoimi kolegami niżeliby ze swoją siostrą bo wiocha. W przedszkolu też zaprzyjaźniła się z dwoma klaczami: Vievi oraz z CigüenaCigüena- z hiszpańskiego bocian. Niestety ponieważ była to trójka przyjaciół, kiedy gdzieś wychodzili i dobierali się w pary, bycie w 3 w parze było niemożliwe. Przez to Nela zawsze zostawała sama, bez pary. Przez to też zawsze czuła się niepotrzebna. Jej "przyjaciółki" z przedszkola często ją poniżali i bili ;-; i kiedy zawsze bawili się np. w dom, ona była tatą. Z kolei kiedy bawiły się w wróżki WAT ona zawsze była tą najbrzydszą i najgłupszą. Zwierzała się jednak ze swoich problemów tylko bratu, który rozumie ją bez słów. Nie zawsze jednak potrafił jej pomóc, mimo iż zawsze bronił swoją siostrzyczkę. W przedszkolu chodziła też na kółko teatralne, z powodu swojej nieśmiałości bardzo się stresowała, ale po paru występach przyzwyczaiła się. Uwielbiała pokazywać swoje umiejętności na scenie nie tylko swoim rodzicom, ale też jakiejś szerszej publiczności, chociaż nie zawsze jej to wychodziło. Szybko zapamiętywała tekst, dlatego też często poza występowaniem na scenie chętnie recytowała wiersze czy też śpiewała piosenki. Pierwszy pobyt w szpitalu 'Początki w szkole' Klasy 1-3 Wakacje Klasy 4-6, problemy z przyjaciółką i poszukiwanie przeznaczenia Przeprowadzka i rozpad paczki przyjaciół Nowy członek w rodzinie i kłótnie z bratem 'GIMBAZA Gimnazjum' '1 gimnazjum' Wielka miłość do motoryzacji Pierwsze prawdziwe przyjaźnie Drugi pobyt w szpitalu Trzeci pobyt w szpitalu Dalsza nauka '2 gimnazjum'Odtąd zmyślam ;-; Nowy zwierzak '3 gimnazjum' Dalsza nauka Skończenie Gimnazjum 'Studia'Studnia, studnia, studnia Pierwsza szansa by zaistnieć w Equestriańskim Show Biznesie wat 'Pierwszy dzień w pracy' 'Teraźniejszość' Charakter i osobowość Nanan ;-;-; 'Ogólnie' Nela jest wesoła i miła tylko dla najbliższych i przyjaciół. Trudno się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, bo dla większości kucyków jest niemiła i oschła. Zazwyczaj jest odważna, nie boi się podejmować trudnych wyzwań, ale czasami bywa nieśmiała. Ma bardzo zmienny charakter. Raz jest zła na cały świat, lepiej wtedy do niej nic nie mówić. Stara się wtedy wyładowywać złość na jakiś czynnościach, na przykład boksując, albo zająć się jakąś rzeczą, która ją uspokaja. Nie chce po prostu, przez to, że taka jest, zranić kogoś. A raz jest tak, że jest bardzo miła i "wszędzie widzi szczęście i tęcze". Uwielbia być w centrum uwagi, bywa jednak tak, że woli schować się w tłumie. Zazwyczaj odsuwa się od kłótni, sporówPorów, porów, porów ;-; i kłopotów, ale mimo to, często sama się w nie pakuje. Poza tym, bardzo dużo mówi, zawsze wszystkim przerywa i ciągle zmienia tematŻyciowe ;-;. Jest też bardzo uparta, ale czasami sobie odpuszcza. ---- 'Poczucie humoru' Tutaj można byłoby się bardzo rozpisać, ale ja nie umiem tyle pisać bo chociaż Nellie jest uważana za bardzo poważną osobę, naprawdę jest to osoba, która ma przeogromne poczucie humoru. Chętnie opowiada żarty, mając na dzieję, że innym kucykom też się spodobają, ale najczęściej tak nie jest. W szkole to ona zawsze była tą najśmieszniejszą i najzabawniejszą. Niektórym się to nie podobało, ale Nela nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Uwielbia śmiać się z Kirą, Blue Truth ew. z Magdolną, które zawsze doprowadzają ją do głośnego śmiechu. Nellie potrafi znaleźć coś śmiesznego we wszystkim. Trzyma się też zasady, że śmiech to zdrowie i stara się być wesoła codziennie, ale nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. 'Lenistwo' Ne jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo leniwa. Ciężko jej rano wstawać a musi wstawać o 5:30! ;-;, ale jej budzik jest nie do zniesienia i przymusza się do wstania. Wszystko odkłada na później, a później znowu na później, a potem zdarza się, że w ogóle tego nie zrobi. Najchętniej siedziałaby całymi dniami w domu i spędzała czas na samych przyjemnościach. Sumiennie odrabiała prace domowe i starała się do nich przykładać. Z powodu swojego lenistwa nie zawsze miała jakiekolwiek chęci do ich zrobienia, ale jak przysiadła to zrobiła. Trudno namówić ją do nauki i najchętniej ona w ogóle by się do niej nie zabierała. Jak żyć?! 'Przesadna wścibskość' Nellie jest czasami bardzo wścibska i wszystko musi wiedzieć. Prawie zawsze wtrąca się w nieswoje sprawy, przez to często wpada w tarapaty. Wpada w "furię" gdy nie wie czegoś, kiedy wszyscy o tym rozmawiają. Kiedy musi przynieść komuś jakiś list, sama najpierw musi go otworzyć i przeczytać co jest tam napisane i dlatego nie jest listonoszem. W niedzielne popołudnia uwielbia obserwować z okna domy sąsiadów, totalnie ignorując prywatność. Często też jak głupia przygląda się innym kucykom na ulicy, kiedy dzieje się coś ciekawego. Czasami jednak próbuje się pohamować. 'Realistka' Nela nie jest ani pesymistką, ani optymistką, ponieważ z jednej strony nie widzi świata przez różowe okulary, ale z drugiej wcale nie widzi we wszystkim samych złych stron. Jak była mniejsza była optymistką, ale z czasem ta cecha znikła. 'Zorganizowanie' Beżowa klacz jest bardzo zorganizowana. Mimo niechęci i lenistwa potrafi dzień wcześniej napisać listę rzeczy do zrobienia, a jako studentka nie spóźnia się na zajęcia i zawsze jest na nie gotowa. Zawsze wszystko ma...dobra, nie zawsze, ale zazwyczaj. Przez nauczycieli jest nazywana "wzorową uczennicą", chociaż sądzi, że wcale nią nie jest. 'Upartość' Klacz jest bardzo uparta, zawsze stawia na swoim i nigdy nie ulega. Twierdzi, że to właśnie ona wie najlepiej, chociaż najczęściej tak nie jest. Przez swoją upartość prawie zawsze doprowadza to kłótni, a później nie chce przepraszać, bo przecież to osoba pokrzywdzona powinna to zrobić. Jeżeli coś chce, będzie o to prosić tak długo, aż to dostanie. Zawsze będzie uprzykrzać Ci życie, jeżeli nie dostanie tego co chce, zawsze buahahahha ;_; Tak samo jest gdy ktoś nie będzie jej chciał czegoś powiedzieć. 'Nerwowość' Jednorożka jest często nerwowa, i wystarczy najdrobniejsza błahostka, żeby wytrącić ją z równowagi. Najczęściej denerwują ją kucyki, które świadomie wtrącają się w jej życie prywatne. Często jest nerwowa wobec swojego brata, dlatego często się kłócą, ale to on zawsze zaczyna;-; chociaż Nellie dobrze wie, że to tylko z jej winy się z nim kłóci. Nie lubi okazywać swojej nerwowości, bo sądzi, że kiedy się złości, głupio wygląda. 'Sarkazm' Nellie jest bardzo sarkastyczna, najczęściej przy dzieciach. Wszystkich wokół to bardzo denerwuje, i nieraz przez to zrobiło się komuś przykro. Tyle, że Nela jest "bezuczuciowa" i się tym nie przejmuje, a nawet nie przeprosi. 'Wrażliwość' 'Odwaga, ale i lekka nieśmiałość' 'Niezdarność' 'Samolubność' 'Impulsywność' 'Zapominalstwo' 'Pomocność' 'Mól książkowy' Relacje Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Amy' huehuehuehueheueheuehue 'Neil' huehuehuehuehuehuehuheuheuehue x2 'Rodzeństwo' 'Acelin' huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue x3 'Lenny' huehuehuehuehuehuehuhehuehueh Lenka <3 x4 ---- Przyjaciele i znajomi 'Blue Truth'Pewne fragmenty tekstu są identyczne co w artykule o Blue Truth c: Blue i Nellie poznały się w dość dziwnych i jakże oryginalnych okolicznościach Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego dnia, kiedy Nela postanowiła sobie znowu pojeździć samochodem po mieście. Niestety beżowa klacz nie należy do najostrożniejszych kierowców, i kiedy zagapiła się, gwałtownie zakręciła w stronę chodnika. Pech chciał, żeby akurat po tym chodniku spacerowała Truthie. Kiedy Nelka zdała sobie sprawę, że zboczyła z ulicy, próbowała zahamować, przeklęła cicho i po chwili uderzyła w Blue, a ona potoczyła się z hukiem po ziemi. Nie zastanawiając się szybko chwyciła za telefon i zadzwoniła po karetkę. Bardzo chciała, żeby białej klaczce nic poważnego się nie stało. Po niecałych 5 minutach przyjechała karetka, ale samochód trochę się zniszczył, więc Nellie postanowiła mimo wszystko być by poszkodowanej, i mimo, że jej się nie chciało ;-; biegła tak szybko jak mogła za karetką. Na szczęście dzięki szybkiej reakcji Neli, Blue Truth nic poważnego się nie stało, a Nela czekała przy łóżku szpitalnym tak długo, aż biała jednorożka się obudziła. Kiedy wreszcie się obudziła, klacze zaczęły rozmawiać, a w trakcie tej rozmowy Ne postanowiła łagodnie powiedzieć Blue, że to właśnie ona ją przejechała. Ku zdziwieniu Neli, Blue nie czuła z tego powodu do niej żalu. Kiedy sobie tak dalej gadały, nawiązała się między nimi nić przyjaźni. Nel bardzo spodobał się charakter Angel, a Angel bardzo spodobał się charakter Nel. Wizytę w szpitalu można było uznać za bardzo udaną. Jakiś czas potem odbyła się zabawa sylwestrowa, na której grano w Randkę w ciemno. Nela należy do odważniejszych klaczy, nie wahając się, zgłosiła się jako ochotniczka, mają nadzieję, że dzięki tej zabawie znajdzie swoją drugą połówkęPff xd. Zabawa trwała 1,5 godziny, a kiedy się skończyła okazało się, że wylosowała Blue Truth. Biała klacz szybko rozpoznała Nelkę i impulsywnie przytuliła ją, ale Ne musiała przypomnieć sobie, co miało miejsce w szpitalu, dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie kim ona jest. Odwzajemniła przytulaska :3. Przez resztę wieczoru gadały i opowiadały o tym, co im się przytrafiło. Blue traktuje Nelę jak jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek pod słońcem. Pieszczotliwie nazywa ją swoją żoną. Rozmawiają praktycznie każdego dnia, przez długi czas, na normalne i dziwne tematy. Są do siebie bardzo podobne, obie słuchają Queen, a Blue próbuje ją zarazić miłością do Frian. O pewnych sprawach mają to samo zdanie. Razem się wygłupiają, a Blue bardzo przejmuje się problemami Neli. Truth nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej, a ona nie wyobraża sobie życia bez Truthhttp://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png. 'Magdolna' huehue niemiecki huehue zielone plusy huehue wszystko dzięki Madzi huehue 'Kira' huehuehuehuehuehuehhuehuhuehue xd 'Sanabelle' 'Cloudia' 'Blue Tornado' 'Angel's Voice' 'Marilla' 'Kalina' Lenny — malutka, słodziutka klacz, jednorożec. Urodziła się w Manehattanie, uczęszcza do przedszkola. W przyszłości chce zostać... jeszcze o tym nie myślała, ale najprawdopodobniej będzie to coś związanego z kotami. Jej siostra zdrobniale nazywa ją "Kruszynka", a brat nazywa ją "Dinozaur", albo "Dinuś". ---- Obecnie nie zajmuje miejsca w najdłuższych stronach http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png. Wygląd COŚ :u